Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** Officer Ryan ** Two unnamed officers * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Behilio (Madame Masque's acquaintance) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ******* ******* *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Iron Man's fight against his mysterious assailants begins, and he's thrown out of the window onto the beach. He switches his armor to stealth mode to help, and Friday informs him that the ninja are effectively unidentifiable and completely unknown. Against his A.I.'s suggestion to retreat, Tony decides to enjoy himself with a "moonlight ninja fight beach party." However, he changes his mind as soon as he's knocked over by one of his own repulsor blasts after it is deflected by the ninja's swords. Tony tries to use hand-to-hand combat, with a little bit better results, but he's still overpowered. After a double sword slash to his neck almost breaches his suit, Tony shape-shifts his suit into a samurai-esque armor for extra protection, and manages to counteract one of the ninja's attacks and disarm him, gaining his sword. Tony uses an energy bubble blast to knock his opponents back, and decides to test a theory. After hurling one of the ninja to the water, causing his suit to short out, the other ninja are all affected. Tony takes advantage of this opportunity, and knocks them all out one by one. Similarly to the Mandroid Armor, the suits were cybernetically connected, so if one of them backfired, the rest needed a second to reconnect. Iron Man starts interrogating one of the ninja, who's speaking Chinese, but before he can get any information from them, a failsafe is activated in their suits, and they all are electrocuted and fried to death. While the local authorities arrive and he informs them of the events, Iron Man scans the scene and leaves. In the Stark Tower, Tony is trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, but he's alerted by Friday that he has an appointment, a visit to St. Jude's Hospital. Tony tries to bump it, but he's ordered by a hologram recording of himself from three days ago to go no matter what. Once Tony arrives to the hospital, he's greeted by the kids. One kid in particular, named Max, appears disgruntled because Tony isn't wearing his armor. Tony claims that he didn't bring his armor... but several of them instead. Numerous of his suits then enter the room and start greeting the kids, bringing joy to the children. Tony even shape-shifts his most recent armor into a smaller configuration for Max to wear. Tony is still connected to Friday, who informs him that there are no sightings of Madame Masque, the ninja, nor Doctor Doom. In that very same moment, Tony catches a glimpse at Victor, who's eating potato chips next to the door. Tony is alerted by his presence, and points his armors at him, and orders von Doom to go to the rooftop to question him. In Chicago, Mary Jane Watson is hosting the opening of her newest nightclub, Jackpot, which she had opened after MJ's got destroyed during a super hero battle. One of the people in the nightclub is approached by a hooded figure, Madame Masque. This man, Behilio, is an acquaintance of Whitney who had made business with her, and is quickly killed by an energy blast from her. People start to run away, as Iron Man and Victor von Doom arrive to confront her. | Solicit = • Tony is knee deep in trouble from enemies both old and new. But here comes MARY JANE WATSON AND HIS WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN! | Notes = | Trivia = * Two of the LASD officers that arrive to the location of Iron Man's battle against the ninja are modeled after writer Brian Michael Bendis and penciler David Marquez. | Recommended = | Links = }}